Alex Sutton
"Strange, ain't it? Its so cold around here...yet so '''welcoming'. ... Everybody is over here, Harry. Jess, Danny, Emma, Aaron...all of them. We're all at peace over here. ... I volunteered to see you. That's my job now: to give you a choice. You can go back to that...or you can come here. ... Your choice, buddy. Good luck," '' -- Alex's spectre to a hallucinating Edwards 'Alex Sutton '''is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios. ''Amongst the UK students who decided to come to the US on an exchange trip, Alex would eventually become a member of the Clarkson Survivors, consisting of his friends from the trip, who took refuge in the ruins of the school. The boyfriend of Jess Black, he fathered a child with her and was Edwards' oldest friend. Alex's actions set in motion the majority of the events in the second half of ''Season 1. In subsequent seasons, Alex reappears as a hallucination, offering Edwards passage to "the other side". Overview Personality Extremely down to earth and determined, Alex was an extremely empathetic figure, a man who made mistakes but tried his damnedest to make up for them. Back in Britain, Alex aspired to simple manual labour and decided to go with Jess on the trip to the US. Stuck there forever after the start of the outbreak, he decided to make the best of it and survive as long as he could. The father of Alex Junior, Alex was totally devoted to Jess and his friends, yet made several mistakes that put the group in danger; the worst example was his inattention which led to the Clearout. Carrying the guilt of Ashleigh and Daniel’s deaths, he promised to make every effort to balance this horrendous mistake. Alex tried everything to clean his conscience; for example, he took a bullet for Ben and Emma in Hopeville and nearly lost his life by saving Shadowman’s own. Pre-Apocalypse United Kingdom Alex was born and raised in the East Anglia area and met Edwards when the two were three years old; Alex was the first friend in the area that Edwards made after moving from Scotland. The two got on well despite their differences, both socially and in terms of their interests. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 'And So It Begins' 'Friend Or Foe' 'A Long Road Ahead' 'Around All Corners' 'All That Remains' Season 2 'In Harm's Way' Season 1 ('New Age' Extension) 'We Find Ourselves' As Edwards undergoes a painful heart attack, he sees Alex's shade one last time. As with the other times he has appeared, he holds out his hand. Having refused for 50 years, Edwards smiles as he shakes the shade's hand, accepting his death. Death Killed by: * Jess Black (indirectly caused, zombified) * Himself (indirectly caused) * James Cottingham A few hours after the birth of his son and being bitten by a zombified Jess, Alex admitted to a grieving James that he was not only responsible for the Clearout, but also indirectly for the deaths of James' siblings Emma and Daniel. In a rage, James murdered Alex, a truth he kept hidden from Edwards until the two became foes several years later. Killed Victims * Kyle Mitchell (alongside his fellow survivors) * Ashleigh (indirectly caused, accidental) * Daniel Cottingham (indirectly caused, accidental) * Aaron Ganger (indirectly caused) * Jess Black (zombified) * Himself (indirectly caused) * 2 unnamed members of the Chester Woods Bandits * Several unnamed members of the Hopeville Army * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Jess Black Alex Junior Trivia * He is the namesake of his possible son, Alex Junior. * As shown in '''A Long Road Ahead''', Alex's blood type is A- ** This serves as evidence that AJ isn't his son, as AJ shares the same blood type as Edwards. * Alex is the last character that Edwards sees before his death, albeit as a hallucination. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:The Clarkson Survivors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Amputated Victims Category:Main Characters